farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Bergmann CAREX 38S (Farming Simulator 15)
The Bergmann CAREX 38S is a Loading Wagon available in Farming Simulator 15. It is an open-topped box on wheels, capable of holding Grass, Straw, or Chaff. In addition, it can pick up both Grass and Straw directly from the field. The CAREX 38S is the smallest Loading Wagon in the base game that has a Drawbar (Ball), which can be directly attached to a wide variety of vehicles. Overview The CAREX 38S is a mid-sized Loading Wagon available in the base game. This machine is similar to a Tipper, consisting of an open box on wheels that can hold up to 38,000 Liters of Grass, Straw or Chaff. In addition, Loading Wagons can collect Grass and Straw directly from the field, and are some of the only machines that can do so. The CAREX 38S has a Drawbar (Ball) attachment point at the front, which can be directly attached to any Tractor in the game. It can also be attached to the Lizard PiQup as well as most Harvesters, though these may not be able to actually operate the device. The CAREX 38S has a device at the front that allows it to collect Loose Grass, Dried Grass or Straw that's been left behind by a Mower or Harvester. When the device is lowered and activated, it will automatically suck in any such material it passes over, as long as the CAREX is empty or already contains some amount of that same material. It will ignore any material that is different from the one already inside the CAREX. Note that both Loose Grass (green) and Dried Grass (yellow) are turned into regular Grass when loaded into this machine. There is no way to create Hay with a Loading Wagon. The CAREX 38S's collecting head has a working area of 2.5 meters. The store states that the CAREX 38S requires 132 kW / 180hp to operate, but this is not actually the case. Any tractor that can tow the CAREX can activate it, including the smallest tractors (the Lizard PiQup does not get the option to activate the device). However, towing this tool around can be difficult with a vehicle that provides less than 130 hp, and the full CAREX may require over 200 hp to tow comfortably uphill. The CAREX imposes a 25 km/h speed limit while working. The CAREX 38S can also serve as a regular Tipper for Forage Harvesters, collecting Chaff. In this case, it does not need to be lowered or activated - only towed behind the Harvester or a Tractor driving alongside it. The CAREX cannot collect Chaff itself. Like any Tipper, The CAREX can unload itself on command whenever it reaches an unloading point appropriate for the cargo it is currently carrying, such as a Grass Heap for Grass cargo. When you reach a valid unloading point, simply hit the "unload" button. The CAREX will tilt backwards and open its rear door, spilling its cargo into the unloading point. You can stop the process at any time by driving away, or by hitting the unloading button again. Specifications * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Loading Wagons Category:Farming Simulator 15 Bergmann